Harry Potter: Dark Equals Dark
by WiseOwl1600
Summary: What if Dumbledore made a mistake? What if in his rush to set the wards around the Dursley's he forgot about an important protection? A forgotten protection that had Harry growing up like Tom Riddle? Tags Inside


_Harry Potter: Dark Equals Dark_

_Chapter 1_

_The beginnin_g

**Hello every one. Wiseowl here to tell you some stuff before we begin. First this is a dark-Harry fic, if you do not like that please leave. Second the pairing for this one has already been decided. This is a Fleur/Harry fic, with a small one sided Ginny/Harry. **

**Tags include: Manipulator! Harry Dark! Harry Crime Underworld! Harry Eventual Ritual Master! Harry Hufflepuff! Harry Creature! Harry (Surprise which one) Lightning elemental! Harry **

**Dark! Fleur Dark! Ginny**

**On to the story! Leave a review!**

Albus Dumbledore was not in a good mood. The day started out good. Woke up after his dreamless sleep, fed his Phoenix Fawkes, ate a lemon drop, and then appeared at the Dursley's doorstep. Or really the Dursley's ex-houses doorstep. After panicking for about 30 seconds when no one answered, he apparated to the closest police station.

The police station was small with a tiny waiting room. An officer sat behind a low wooden counter looking bored.

"Hello good man, I wish to inquire about the location of a family."

The police officer scoffed, Jack as his badge said. "Buzz off old man, I don't have time for the homeless."

Dumbledore was not put off. "It is very urgent I speak with the Dursley family. Their new household address should do."

Jack went stone faced and said in a very slow tone. "Old man if this is your idea of a joke, I don't like it. Everyone knows the Dursleys died, one of the most gruesome Murders/Robbery that I've ever had the displeasure to see. Please leave, or I'll have you in a holding cell faster than you can say crazy."

Dumbledore went slack. "Murder?!" He said loudly. "Wait! What of their children?"

Officer Jack was blinking owlishly at the man. Children? "I'm sorry did you say children? Don't you mean child? Or last living child anyway."

Dumbledore felt sick. "I'm talking about Harry Potter, should be 11, black hair, green eyes. Where is he?"

Officer Jack started typing on his computer. "It says here that Harry Potter was placed in an all boys orphanage. Samaels Christian orphanage."

Dumbledore almost had a heart attack in both relief and horror. At least he's alive, but an orphanage? Oh please not that. "Thank you good sir. Know I will remember this. Even if you don't."

-Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-

An obliviate later Dumbledore was in Hogwarts knocking on his resident potions master door.

"Severus I need your assistance in something vastly important."

Severus Snape was a very dark clothed man, with pale skin, crooked nose, and slimy looking hair. Severus seeing the importance on the Headmasters face, put his potion in a stasis charm. Noticing that the professor was ready, grabbed him to apparate.

After arriving at the gate of Samaels orphanage, the Headmaster answered the question on the potion master's face.

"We're here to see Harry Potter."

Horror briefly crossed the professor's face before it smoothed out. Ah, the wonders of occlumency.

After briefly walking through a rundown courtyard, and walking through a shoddy waiting room. They came across the matron. A very plump, very strict looking woman in a holy garb. Sitting at a tacky looking oak wood desk.

"Good morning. May I ask if you're here to adopt?" The matron asked force cheerfully. Gesturing to two seats in her very rundown office. Both wizards took the chance to sit.

"Actually we are her to inquire about a specific child." Snape always quick to the subject.

"Oh? Which one if you don't mind me asking?" She said happy to relieve herself of a kid.

"Harry Potter."

The room stopped. The matrons eyes were wide and fearful. Her eyes wide and breathing shallow, searching every shadow, like they would jump out and stab her.

"I'm sorry who?" She whispered.

"Harry Potter?" Snape said mystified about the reaction.

"For what reason?"

Dumbledore picked up here, as Severus was still trying to comprehend what he said wrong.

"We are here to invite Mr. Potter to a very prestigious private school that he has been inducted in since birth. Both his parents went you see."

"I… see…you can ask him. Although he might not accept. He tends to avoid people. In fact, he tends to avoid everything but books and the dark. Honestly, I've never seen a child want to be in the dark more than Harry. I don't really blame him though. After what he went through. The murder of his family…. That leaves an impression on a child."

Dumbledore's worry was always simpering below the skin, but hearing how Harry was acting was not good.

"Could you tell us a little more about his family's murder? I'm afraid we haven't really been able to gather much information on it."

She reluctantly nodded but said the information in a whisper. Like she was afraid of someone hearing her

"It happened when he was 6. Four robbers broke into the house. Apparently it was supposed to be an in and out operation, but something went wrong. One of the robbers went ballistic and killed everyone but Harry. Including the other robbers. When the police were called by the neighbors, they got there to a bloodbath. The detectives said that he killed all of them then slit his own throat. They hadn't figured why he did what he did. Only Harry lived by staying silent in a cupboard."

Dumbledore was silent before saying.

"That… is a lot more gruesome than I thought."

Severus was quick to change subjects.

"May we see him?"

"Of course, just be careful."

After the confusing parting words, and location of his room. Both wizards were off to see Harry.

After walking a long hallway, they came across the room. Room 66. Odd. A quick knock and stoic "enter." They received the first glimpse of Harry Potter after 9 years. He had jet black hair, green eyes the most brilliant shade of emerald, very dark clothing, having only a black dress shirt and dark brown pants, and one of the most beautiful faces the men had ever seen. High cheek bones, almond shaped eyes, pale skin that in the light looked like it glowed. The only reason people would be frightened would be his face. He was completely emotionless. Honestly, he looked dead.

"Good afternoon. May I help you?" A seductive and melodic voice flowed into the words. Pushing both men to lean a little closer.

After the shock of seeing and hearing Harry wore off, they spoke very calmly. Or as calmly as two teachers could.

"Hello . we are here to give you the wonderful opportunity to join a very private institution. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Witchcraft and Wizardry? This doesn't seem like a funny joke."

"It is most definitely not a joke my boy."

For a fraction of a second, Albus thought he saw an emotion. Rage, but it was gone in a blink.

"You should introduce yourselves before saying I'm anything to you." It was spoken emotionlessly, but had a hint of steel. "Could you prove it?"

"Well yes. My name is Headmaster Dumbledore, and this is professor Snape. I'm most excited to tell you, that you are a wizard Harry." While saying this Dumbledore flicked his wand and made a small end table float.

"A wizard. Hmm, I always knew I was different from those _people_."

The amount of venom in the word those caught Dumbledore off guard.

"People?" Snape said with worry.

"Those people. The other kids, the matron. I always knew that I was better than them." He stated victoriously, like he won a prize that he didn't have to share with anyone.

"Now Harry, you are not better than them, just different." Dumbledore said dissapointingly, like he was his grandson but got caught saying a naughty word. "However on a more positive note, I have come to deliver this to you. That envelope holds your Hogwarts acceptance letter. It has your school list, as well as instructions on how to get to the platform. Severus will be getting your school supplies with you today. If you follow us we can get you started."

"There is no need for you to guide me, just get me where I need to be. I can handle myself passed that."

"Now Harry my boy, you need a guide. How else will you get everything? You won't know where anything is."

"I will manage. I'm sure that as the headmaster you have duties you must attend. I'm sure the professor does as well. If I have any trouble I will ask another wizard, or witch."

*Sigh* Well it's not like they can force him to take someone.

"Very well but practice vigilance."

Snape smirked. This brat just beat a master manipulator. He was sure it was just because the situation had thrown him off, but a victory was a victory.

"First thing you need to do is go to Gringotts. The goblins there can get you to your vault, so you can afford school supplies. I would leave you wand for last."

"I will take that into consideration."

Snape appreciated the vocabulary Potter had, If only just. Raven he suspected, he's secluded enough for it. He got ready for the squeezing.

-The Leaky Cauldron-

After apparating into the grungy bar, both professors said greetings to the barkeep. "Tom" Harry mentally noted. Then opened the brink wall. Harry had a hard time keeping his astonishment from showing but managed. After reminding Harry what to do, both apparated back to Hogwarts.

Harry for the first time in 4 years smiled wildly. It made the witches next to him shiver and walk the other way.

Harry walked to the big building in the middle of the alley.

Gringotts. Wizarding bank.

After ignoring the quote out front, and walking into the wobbly looking building, he noticed a vast majority or creatures shuffling around, stamping papers. He walked to one of the open tellers.

"Excuse me mister goblin. Could I please talk to someone about my accounts?"

"Name?"

"Potter."

*Squeak* The teller jumped up and ran to the entrance to a cave system. He started arguing with the goblin at the entrance, who after ran into the cave system. The goblin came back and asked Harry to follow him. Stopping at a well lit, expensive looking office. The goblin asked for his hand. Offering it, Harry felt a prick on his finger. Which the goblin put in a goblet. That glowed a very deep ruby red.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter. glad you're here. However, I'm afraid there is some confusion with your account. You see when you were born, your parents created an account for you to draw funds from. A small amount you see, from your family vault to pay for your school supplies, or other wants that you may use them for. However, something weird happened 4 years ago. Your vault merged with your family vault. Something that only happens when you die or your emancipated. Since you obviously aren't dead as we proved with the goblet. I have to ask how you manage to emancipate yourself before you were eleven."

"I'm afraid I do not know mister goblin. Goldteeth." He corrected with the goblins consent. "Although today I do wish to take a magic relations test today."

Goldteeth had a feeling he was going to dislike this new wizard.

"That is a very old ritual Mr. Potter. How do you know of it?"

"Dumbledore informed me of it." Harry lied.

"Very well it will take 30 galleons. Expensive but well worth it if you inherit anything."

"It is a lot but an investment to my future. Take it out of the Potter vaults."

"We at Gringotts have another matter to discuss with you. Have you received any mail or owls from us? And did you know who has had access to your vault up until 4 years ago?"

"No to both I'm afraid."

"Right. Gringotts will handle that. Rest assured." Onto business.

Goldteeth pulled out a parchment, the goblet, and a quill.

"No extra blood needs to be used because we have it already but I need you to sign the dotted line." After the instructions were followed, lines of blood started making names appear.

"Well Mr. Potter, it seems you have grown considerably wealthy today. Slytherin, Griffindor, Black, Potter, and a family I've never heard of named Snow. All families you currently head, with minor claims to some moderate families." Seeing the question in his eyes. "Minor claims just mean if the family dies out you head it. That seems to be all the business we have today. I will assign Griphook to take you down to your vaults. It seems like snow doesn't have a vault but owns an island. The money, or any valuables maybe stashed there."

"The islands name?" Harry asked.

"Azkaban." Goldteeth said with a wicked smile on.

"Neat."

After Griphook took him to each vault where he gathered any books or magical objects, as well as a large profit.

Harry walked out in a considerably good mood. Not that it showed. And said words that would change the Wizarding world forever.

*Giggle* "Let's have some fun. *Giggle*

**Hope you Enjoyed The first chapter of HP: Dark Equals Dark**

**I'm sure there are a lot of questions that will be answered as the story progresses. Worry not!**

**Leave a review! **

**Next chapter coming at you soon.**


End file.
